


Vulnerabilidad

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Edgeplay, M/M, Married Sex, Mild Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nudes taken by surprise, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Teasing, identity crisis, post-fight sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Hinata, sin tener realmente donde más huir de la discusión, agotado física y mentalmente, solo se sentó en la cama hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Por más que intentó que su voz sonase fuerte, esta se quebró al salir, veteada ya en desesperación. - ¡¿Puedes callarte?! Solo un momento… no estoy actuando… no es como si quisiera ser Kamukura tampoco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es lo que se espera de mi… -//Los resultados de una pelea marital por trabajo. Vulnerabilidad, intentos de disculparse y procesando todo con sexo.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 4





	Vulnerabilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Read it in english: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813968
> 
> Este trabajo es una comisión. Quisiera agradecerle por poner su confianza en mi trabajo y espero que ella disfrute leyéndolo tanto como yo en escribirlo.

El sonido agudo que indicó que el elevador llegó a su piso no interrumpió las palabras de Komaeda, quien salió casi pisando los talones de su esposo. Hinata, casi que huyendo del otro, se había apresurado por el pasillo apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, caminando sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
\- …lo haces de la nada. Es extraño, Hinata-kun. ¡Es como si encendieras un switch en tu cabeza! ¿No entiendes que es raro? Y no te reíste del chiste de Naegi Makoto-kun, ¡eso es grosero de tu parte! - Sin darle espacio alguno, personal o entre sus palabras, seguía recriminando cada parte de la reunión.  
  
En un principio había sido un punto válido, pese a que lo había dejado en evidencia frente a los cabecillas de la Fundación del Futuro durante la reunión por videollamada, Komaeda había tenido razón pero ya estaba el plan armado y el error no era tan importante… pero no había parecido así para Komaeda.   
  
Presionado por los constantes punteos de su compañero, había perdido el hilo de su presentación y en cada intento que había hecho de retomarlo Komaeda parecía determinado a enfrentarlo. Arrinconado, estresado y agotado por tener que hacer malabares entre seguir con la presentación, responder a las preguntas del rubio de lentes en la pantalla y tener que discutir con su compañero junto a su escritorio, dejó a su mente deslizarse hacia la personalidad más seria y apática que aún dormía dentro suyo. Tomando una postura mucho más seria comenzó a refutar cada uno de los puntos del peliblanco, incluso descartando los que él tenía razón como poco importantes o siquiera influyentes en el plan, a cierto punto había empezado directamente a ignorarlo y continuar su trabajo como si nada.  
  
La tensión había subido a un punto en que el líder de aquella rama de la fundación había intentado interceder con un humor más relajado y algo bromista sólo para ser cortado de la misma manera brutal y lógica. Fue un par de palabras del Ultimate Hope, que le hizo reconsiderar y dar por terminada la reunión… pero Komaeda había tomado ofensa y no se había callado ni un minuto desde que habían cortado la llamada.  
  
Dejó la puerta abierta a su espalda y se sacó los zapatos en su camino sin detenerse, fue Komaeda que se acuclilló a acomodarlos en el pequeño mueble destinado a esto y sacarse los suyos, pero aún sin dejar ni un momento de hablar.  
  
\- ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Por qué te comportaste como durante la tragedia? Ya no te comportas así, eres Hinata Hajime, no Kamukura Izuru, sin importar lo que tu identificación diga. Es extraño de tí ponerte así sin razón alguna. -   
  
\- Cállate… - apenas encontró fuerzas para responderle ya dentro de la casa.  
  
\- ¿O sigues siéndolo y solo te comportas como Hinata cuando estás conmigo? No, no es eso… ríes con los demás y disfrutas de la playa... - Insistente en sus palabras lo siguió por la sala de estar.  
  
\- Cállate, Komaeda. -  
  
\- ¿Temes que no te tomen enserio? ¿Estás actuando o es enserio? No es muy agradable que hagas eso, ¿sabes? A mi no me molesta, pero hay gente que es muy sensible con el tema de la tragedia... -  
  
\- ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy actuando como alguien más ni haciendo nada de eso! - Con esas palabras intentó huir más en lo profundo de la casa, entrando a la habitación, dejando atrás a Komaeda. Allí se aflojó la corbata, deslizándola por sobre su cabeza y descartándola en el piso junto con su chaqueta, ya incómodo en la ropa de la oficina.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro? A mi parecer era lo que estabas haciendo… - Entró a la habitación también quitándose la chaqueta y recogiendo la ropa que su marido había dejado en el piso.  
  
Hinata, sin tener realmente donde más huir de la discusión, agotado física y mentalmente, solo se sentó en la cama hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Por más que intentó que su voz sonase fuerte, esta se quebró al salir, veteada ya en desesperación. - ¡¿Puedes callarte?! Solo un momento… no estoy actuando… no es como si quisiera ser Kamukura tampoco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que es lo que se espera de mi… - La humedad de sus ojos llegó a sus manos y se frotó apresuradamente antes de que fuese notada. - Y no dejabas de presionarme interrumpiendo la reunión… de cuestionar todo lo que estaba diciendo. ¡¿Qué pretendías que hiciera?! ¡¿Qué querías?! ¡No detenerme a reconsiderar cada cosa que mencionabas! ¡¡Ni siquiera eran cosas tan importantes!! Entiendo al principio, pero después... ¿Cada. Pequeño. Detalle. Komaeda? -  
  
Komaeda se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, por primera vez en silencio desde hacía fácil más de una hora, entre sus brazos aún sostenía la ropa que había recogido. Suavizando la expresión de su rostro, relajó también sus hombros y hasta su peso descansó en una de sus piernas. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez y recién caía en cuenta de ello. Había comenzado a centrarse demasiado en una sola cosa, fijar su atención en un solo problema y había pasado por alto todo el entorno… y con ello los sentimientos de su esposo.  
  
No era manera de actuar, no con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. - Sólo intentaba ayudar… - Pese a que sus palabras eran sinceras le sonaban a excusas a sus propios oídos.  
  
Se acercó a la cama dejando la ropa sobre la cama en el camino a sentarse junto a su pareja. Ofreció una sonrisa así como una caricia a su espalda. - Hinata-kun… - Esperó unos momentos pero no obtuvo respuesta. El castaño seguía encorvado hacia el frente ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. - Hajime. - Susurró de manera más íntima, acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios dieron un suave beso en la parte alta de la oreja ajena. - Eres perfecto como eres… quiero que sepas eso... -  
  
Aquellas palabras llegaron a Hinata como una necesitada caricia, un consuelo, y en un día difícil era más que bien recibido. Inclinó su cabeza hacia su pareja, soltando un profundo suspiro. - ¿Realmente soy perfecto? Después de todo lo que dijiste. - Refutó un tanto desconfiado en sus palabras, pero instintivamente inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de su esposo. Pero sin llegar siquiera a relajarse su mentón fue apresado y su rostro levantado, solo para ser empujado en un beso algo intrusivo.  
  
Sus cejas se fruncieron enseguida y, pese a la sorpresa, respondió ofreciendo un poco de resistencia con sus labios para no dejarse empujar, mas enseguida el peliblanco se separó.  
  
\- ¿Ves? Allí estás, mi Hinata-kun. - Canturreó Komaeda, mostrando una sonrisa juguetona.  
  
Aquellas simples palabras le hicieron sonrojar, avergonzado. Komaeda podía ser muchas cosas, pero lo conocía y aquellos pequeños gestos le hacían sentirse tanto expuesto como, de alguna extraña forma, comprendido.  
  
Komaeda apoyó sus labios sobre el cabello corto, riendo suave por las cosquillas que los mechones más pinchudos hacían en su nariz. - Nunca dije que no fueras perfecto para  _ mi _ . Es solo como a veces te comportas… pero… es como eres y me gustas así. Te amo así. A cada parte de ti. -  
  
A medida que hablaba sus manos rozaban el cuerpo de su marido, pasando por la camisa deshaciendo los primeros botones. - Me gusta cuando haces tus presentaciones, me recuerdan a cuando estábamos en los juicios. Te ves muy sexy cuando hablas con seguridad y firmeza, cuando pareces realmente pasional con lo que estás diciendo. -  
  
Sus dedos delgados se metieron bajo la tela para tocar el pecho firme, besado por el sol. - Pero me gusta más cuando me permites ver estas partes de ti, las que son solo nuestras, las que nadie más conoce. - Con esas palabras sus manos subieron hasta tomarle por las mejillas, dejando dos suaves besos en los párpados de pestañas aún húmedas.  
  
\- ¿Y por eso empujas mi paciencia y mi sanidad mental a esos extremos? Es agotador, Komaeda… - Se quejó sin fuerza. Las atenciones que distraídamente Komaeda daba eran ya costumbre y le permitía seguir acariciándolo, incluso permitiéndole sugerirle con un pequeño empujón que se recostase sobre la cama. Con lo cansado que estaba aquello parecía una buena idea.  
  
Komaeda sonrió al verlo relajarse sobre el cubrecamas. Se levantó para ponerse frente al otro, apoyando su rodilla a un lado de la cadera. - Lo siento. No era mi intención que te sintieras así. Sólo quería entender y ayudarte. - Después de tanto tiempo juntos el peliblanco había aprendido a ser más abierto con sus intenciones y pensamientos con su pareja. Y Hinata aprendía a ver que, a pesar de lo que sus acciones o palabras pudieran sugerir, las intenciones de su esposo nunca eran malas realmente.  
  
Sintió el colchón ceder un poco y al abrir sus ojos, esperando ver el techo, fue al peliblanco que se encontró ante él, aún sonriente, con mechones ondulados de cabello cayendo por ambos lados de su cuello por debajo de las orejas y el resto recogido en una media cola sobre la coronilla, solo los mechones más cortos sobre su rostro escapaban del intento de domado de aquella nube suave. Sonrió también, frunciendo un poco su ceño. - No estabas siendo de mucha ayuda… -  
  
Hinata notó que su camisa ya estaba abierta recién cuando la mano extendida del peliblanco se apoyó sobre su pecho y lo acarició bajando hacia su vientre. Llevó su mirada con la mano, un poco hipnotizado por la habilidad de los dedos ajenos en deshacer su cinturón y abrir, con solo una mano, su pantalón. - Nagito… -  
  
\- Shh… déjame encargarme de ti. Tuviste un día estresante por mi culpa. Déjame mostrarte lo perfecto que eres. - Susurrando lentamente bajo párpados entrecerrados, cosa que logró disparar el rubor en las mejillas de su pareja. Y sin recibir palabra o gesto de rechazo, subió de regreso pasando su dedo entre la línea de los abdominales tensos siguiendo por bordeando su pectoral. - Trabajaste muy duro… fuiste maravilloso sin dudas. Sólo acuéstate y cierra tus ojos, te daré un tratamiento especial sólo para ti, por que lo mereces. - Sus dedos caminaron juguetonamente sobre su pecho hasta presionar contra el pezón ya algo firme.  
  
El castaño cerró sus ojos, soltando un pequeño gemido contenido al contacto. Su cuerpo entero siendo atravesado por un escalofrío agradable. Era un alivio ser permitido dejar el trabajo del otro lado de la puerta y permitirle a su mente desconectarse de todo, sólo rendirse ante las atenciones que se le regalaban. Además, el enfado, la exaltación general y las emociones que no terminaban de disolverse en su interior dejaban la respuesta física a sólo un paso, que Komaeda estaba tomando. Las palabras de su marido, reaseguradoras, llegaban como un bálsamo sobre las inseguridades que habían aflorado, haciénosele fácil solo perderse en ellas.  
  
\- Te ves tan bien así… Me encanta cuando solo te dejas llevar bajo mis manos. Eres un hombre muy atractivo. No me sorprendería que mañana cayera un meteorito sobre la isla para contrarrestar la suerte que he tenido de casarme contigo. - Continuó a medida que bajaba su cuerpo más contra él, susurrando las palabras casi contra la piel de su pecho. Sus labios, dejando un camino de besos desde la clavícula, se guiaron hasta su pezón, sujetándolo con sus labios con suavidad a la vez que sus dedos presionaban al otro en espejo.  
  
Hinata soltó un jadeo, ya con su temperatura subiendo y su cuerpo estremecido ante aquella primera atención sorpresiva. - N-nagito… - Intentó subir una de sus manos para sujetar al otro, pero enseguida fue apartado por su pareja y su muñeca presionada contra la cama. - Mgh… - Ahogó su voz al morder su labio inferior, tensando su cuerpo que ya se ponía demasiado perceptivo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres más? ¿Por eso me alzas tu pecho? - su tono juguetón ya estaba aireado de su propia respiración agitada. Sujetando con sus dientes el pequeño botón de carne podía hablar moviendo sus labios y su lengua, dando casualmente pequeños toques con la punta lanzando temblores por el cuerpo del castaño.  
  
Tomando el pequeño sonido que escapó de la garganta de su pareja como una afirmativa a seguir, Komaeda siguió dando pequeñas lamidas, presionando suave desde abajo y lamiendo hacia arriba mientras con sus dedos daba roces al otro con siguiendo el mismo ritmo.  
  
Pronto la respiración agitada de Hinata comenzó a ser más marcada y errática, acompañada por cortos gemidos entrecortados. Sin poder contenerse en mover su cuerpo alzó su cadera hasta sentir la rodilla del peliblanco entre sus muslos. Casi de inmediato su pareja adelantó la pierna presionando así contra sus testículos, ocasionándole un gemido fuerte que hizo que Komaeda presionara más su pezón entre sus dedos.  
  
El orgasmo fue imprevisto, llegando a él como un golpe en su vientre y bajando caliente contra su entrepierna. No pudo evitar derramarse contra la tela apretada de su ropa interior sin siquiera terminar de sentirse satisfecho cuando terminó por lo raudo y abrupto que había sido.  
  
\- ¡Hinata-kun! ¡¿Ya tan pronto?! Y ni siquiera te he tocado… bah… ni siquiera te he quitado la ropa. Sucio~ Mira como te has dejado. - Al apartar sus labios su mano bajó directo a la entrepierna para comprobar lo que sospechaba. Encontró el pantalón con la tela oscurecida por la humedad, caliente y pegajosa, con el miembro aún duro y aún palpitante dentro de su prisión.  
  
\- ¡No te burles! - Se quejó en un jadeo el castaño tanto sorprendido él mismo por haber terminado tan rápido, poniendo sobre sus ojos su antebrazo intentando escapar de la vergüenza que ya teñía, no solo sus mejillas si no que ya, todo su rostro.  
  
\- No me burlo… lo hiciste excelente. Se nota que realmente lo necesitabas. ¡Mira todo lo que acabaste! Llegaste hasta mojar tu pantalón. Veo que tenías mucho para mi~ - Su mano se metió dentro del pantalón, apretando con esta la entrepierna mojada dentro de la ropa interior provocando un sonido húmedo y viscoso.  
  
Encantado con esto Komaeda volvió a bajar sus labios contra su pecho yendo directo al erecto botón de carne que había dejado abandonado. Succionó con poca delicadeza, buscando escuchar nuevamente un gemido de los labios de su pareja con éxito. Coló su mano dentro de la ropa interior, pasando sus dedos entre el semen aún caliente y espeso, recogiendo algo de este entre sus dedos para usarlo como lubricante. Volviendo a aprisionar entre su pulgar y anular el otro pezón, comenzó a acariciar con su índice deslizándolo con facilidad.  
  
Separándose con un beso, dejó la zona un poco colorada. Observó a su pareja por un momento, este aún con su rostro cubierto por su antebrazo solo mostraba su boca abierta, jadeando apresurado al ritmo que su dedo trabajaba sobre su pecho. - Me encantan los sonidos que haces, tienes una voz hermosa, deberías soltarte un poco más. Déjame escucharte… - pidió al momento que apretaba los dedos que tenían su pezón apresado y bajaba su pierna para apretar con su muslo el bulto ajeno.  
  
Hinata soltó un gemido un poco descontrolado ante el estímulo, tensando nuevamente su cuerpo bajo el cuerpo de Komaeda.  
  
\- ¡Eso! ¡Que buen chico eres! Dejándote hacer así… tus pectorales son tan perfectos… siempre que te veo en la playa se me antoja morderlos. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tu piel se ve apetitosa bajo el sol? - continuó sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos y ahora el de su muslo, frotándose contra su cuerpo.  
  
Hinata intentaba contener sus gemidos, pero sensible como estaba su cuerpo no parecía responder correctamente. Quería contenerlos… no solo por la vergüenza si no que también por que no quería opacar las palabras que la suave voz de su esposo le estaba diciendo.   
  
\- ¡Hinata-kun! ¿Ya te estás poniendo duro de nuevo? ¡Que viríl! Eres tan maravilloso. - Ya comenzaba a sentir la dureza contra su muslo, apartándose de inmediato así como sus manos, provocando un gemido de queja de parte del castaño. - No, no, sin quejas… sólo quiero que estés más cómodo. - Aclaró al bajar sus manos por su cintura y deslizar sus dedos dentro de su pantalón para bajar este. - Levanta la cadera como un buen chico así puedo quitarte esto. -  
  
El castaño obedeció perdiendo sus pantalones. Había estado demasiado hundido en las palabras de Komaeda, tanto que no notó la incomodidad de estar dentro de ropa sucia hasta que este se lo hizo notar.  
  
Siendo un alivio poder finalmente liberarse de aquello, estiró su brazo hacia la mesa de noche, intentando tomar la caja de pañuelos descartables que tenían. Sentía el aire frío en su miembro y la humedad que había sido esparcida en sus muslos al bajar la ropa. Pero la mano del peliblanco se le adelantó tomando la caja. - ¿Qué crees que haces? -  
  
\- ¿Limpiarme…? - Alzó una ceja al hacer su pregunta, asomando una sonrisa confundida en la comisura de sus labios.  
  
\- No. Me gusta así. - Komaeda respondió al dejar la caja fuera de alcance.  
  
\- ¡¿Eh?! No. Nagito, es desagradable y está… espera… - Alcanzó a morder su labio cortando sus palabras antes que el gemido le interrumpiera. La mano de su pareja lo había tomado entero, palma contra su erección y presionando sus testículos con sus dedos. - Na… Nagito… -  
  
\- Me gusta así. A decir verdad, me gustaría más si hubiese más… Acaba más para mi, Hinata-kun. Por favor. - Con el movimiento suave de su palma contra la erección podía sentir el sonido húmedo contra la piel, así como lo fácil que se deslizaba sobre la carne caliente. Su zurda subió a su pecho, sin querer abandonarlo aún y los dedos metálicos rozaron el pezón erecto.  
  
Sin palabras levantó un poco su cabeza mirando a su esposo, éste aún compuesto y sonriente atendiendolo dedicadamente. El frío del metal, así como su dureza, le ocasionó un escalofrío y simplemente dejó caer su cabeza contra la cama. Era mucho más sencillo solo dejarse hacer, permitir a su mente quedar en blanco y cerrar sus ojos. Komaeda nunca fallaba en hacerle sentir bien y los espasmos de placer le hacían olvidar el desastre que tenía entre sus piernas.  
  
\- Así me gusta. ¿Ves que puedes ser un buen chico cuando quieres? Un marido perfecto, más de lo que hubiese podido soñar en la vida. ¡Soy tan afortunado! - Aumentó su ritmo así como la presión en su mano, subiendo hasta poder envolverlo con sus dedos y comenzar a masturbarlo propiamente. - Sigue así. Vas muy bien. Por Dios, te ves tan bien. Mi suerte me va a tener que cobrar pronto… esto es demasiado para mi. Seguro la próxima tormenta vendrá con un tsunami, o en el momento que llegues al orgasmo y me des tu dulce leche el edificio entero colapsará matándonos a ambos... -  
  
\- N-no hables de eso… - Pidió en un hilo de voz arrastrado por los cortos gemidos que su respiración agitada le hacía dar. Sin abrir sus ojos, mantenía su cuerpo tan relajado como podía, pero a medida que el calor crecía su vientre se tensaba más.  
  
\- Lo siento, no debería hablar de mi… te terminaré bajando la  _ emoción _ . ¿Te gusta más cuando te dijo lo maravilloso que eres? ¿Lo sexy que te ves? Ojalá pudieras verte ahora… - Ya tomando un ritmo estable con su diestra, comenzó a apretar con sus dedos metálicos el pezón solo hasta que vió tensar los pectorales. - Centrémonos en ti~ -  
  
Regresando a besar el vientre marcado por la tensión de su pareja no llegó a bajar más que a su ombligo cuando la palpitación del miembro caliente, así como el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno, le avisaron lo que pronto ocurriría. Apresurado intentó alcanzar con su boca pero apenas llegó a abrir sus labios cuando recibió un chorro de semen contra su lengua y mejilla, apartándose para dejar al segundo y tercer chorros más pequeños caer en el vientre, resaltando el líquido pálido contra la piel bronceada.  
  
Relamió los labios y recogió con sus dedos lo que había caído en su mejilla, sin mucho éxito en limpiarse por el estado de su mano. Con una satisfecha sonrisa miró a su marido que yacía jadeante en la cama. - Eres tan bueno… Seguro que entre todos tus talentos debe estar el del Ultimate Sex God. Realmente deberías verte ahora. Eres poesía para los ojos. ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! -  
  
Hinata abrió sus ojos cuando sintió el sonido de los pañuelos siendo sacados de la caja creyendo que le alcanzaría algunos, pero solo vio como el peliblanco limpiaba su mano… no su rostro… y sacaba de su bolsillo su celular.  
  
Con la mente aún sedada por su orgasmo no reaccionó hasta que escuchó el sonido inconfundible de la cámara al ser disparada. El pánico le despertó como un baldazo de agua helada. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente e intentando sentarse en la cama fue detenido por la mano de su marido. - ¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!! ¡Borra eso ahora mismo! ¡¿Enserio me tomaste una foto?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¡¿Así?! -  
  
Komaeda soltó una corta risita al mirar la imágen en su celular, girando la pantalla para que el castaño pudiese verse a sí mismo, relajado con sus piernas abiertas, su camisa abierta y su miembro, aún hinchado aunque ya sin tanta dureza, descansando hacia un costado entre el producto de su placer. - ¿Borrarla? ¿Estás loco? Es hermosa. - Dijo alzando el celular fuera del alcance del otro. - Es un buen cambio ver al gran Hajime Hinata, tan compuesto y serio en su traje de oficina, rendido entre su propia acabada. Es refrescante ver que incluso alguien como tu puede rendirse tanto al placer. -  
  
El ceño de Hinata se frunció, rojo de vergüenza y ahora también de enojo no midió el volumen de su voz. - ¡¡Dáme eso!! - Tomó la muñeca metálica de la mano que le mantenía bajo y jaló un poco pero la sonrisa traviesa de su pareja le hizo detenerse y mirar con más atención a donde estaba el pulgar en la pantalla.  
  
El botón de “compartir” estaba allí abajo y el menú que se acababa de extender mostraba el chat grupal con sus colegas de la Organización. - Hinata-kun… ¿acaso no te dije que te relajaras y me dejaras hacer a mi? Mira como eres~ Te tengo que amenazar para que te relajes. Eres incurable~ ¿Quieres tentar la suerte de esa forma, Hinata-kun? -  
  
Lentamente el castaño apartó sus manos, volviendo a recostarse, esquivando la mirada aún sin poder creer que ahora existía una foto de ese estilo suya.  
  
\- ¡Buen chico! - Fue lo único que Komaeda necesitó decir para que el ceño fruncido se aflojase y el mal humor se distendiese un poco. - Déjame tocarte un poco más… adorarte por unos momentos más… no tuve suficiente de tí aún. - Volviendo a inclinarse hacia él, comenzó a besar su pecho.   
  
\- Nagito… ya tuve demasiado… - Murmuró sin realmente rehuir de aquel tacto, solo apartar un poco su cabeza para dejar mejor acceso a su cuello al sentir que el otro subía hacia allí, distrayéndolo mientras empujaba la camisa por sus brazos, acariciando lo torneado de estos. Hinata se movió solo lo suficiente para deshacerse de su camisa y finalmente quedar desnudo sobre la cama.  
  
Dejando de momento el celular a un lado, el peliblanco bajó su mano para rozar el cansado miembro con la yema de sus dedos, bajando por este hasta que su palma lo cubrió para darle algo de calor.  
  
\- Seré suave, no te preocupes… es que eres tan sexy que no puedo contenerme. Tu piel es hermosa, se siente tan bien tocarla, casi tan bien como saborearla. - El suave aliento de sus palabras así como las cosquillas que hacían sus labios estremecían al castaño, y los pequeños temblores se sentían bajo el tacto suave de su mano. - Sólo quiero tocarte un poco más… si realmente estás cansado no te exigiré más orgasmos. -  
  
Hinata emitió un pequeño sonido de afirmación. Komaeda no dejaba de atender su entrepierna en roces suaves y perezosos, pero se apartó un poco de su cuello para tomar el pectoral ajeno con su mano robótica. Apretó un poco su agarre solo para realzar la carne y alcanzar mejor el punto sensible en este con sus labios. La piel salada por el sudor era más que agradable a su paladar.  
  
El castaño soltó un pequeño quejido pero seguía sin apartarlo, si bien la zona se sentía ya algo irritada y demasiado sensible, el placer seguía siendo bien recibido por su cuerpo, que el susto de antes había despertado. Las atenciones seguían siendo suficientemente gentiles para permitirle relajarse casi sin darse cuenta que volvía a alzarse bajo los roces de la palma de su esposo.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta eso...? - Preguntó apenas soltando para poder hablar, su mano separándose por completo de la entrepierna que se había alzado buscando más contacto. - Shh… tranquilo. Lo haré suave, tal como lo prometí… - Usando sólo la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar apenas en un roce la parte de abajo del tronco, subiendo para empujar un poco con sus dedos el frenillo y subir hasta su glande donde recogió una pequeña gota que comenzaba a acumularse en la punta.  
  
Ese roce le resultaba escaso, tan escaso que el castaño apenas podía sentirlo conscientemente, pero su cuerpo ya estaba sensible a cualquier atención, por suave que fuese, disparando los temblores hacia sus piernas, tensando involuntariamente sus músculos alzando su cadera un poco más hacia el tacto.  
  
\- Na… ahh… n-Nagito… - Sin casi control sobre su voz o coordinación para decir algo más, bajó ambas manos para tomar la muñeca ajena, empujándolo a que lo tocase con más fuerza, pero sus manos rápidamente fueron apartadas.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te toque más? - El castaño solo asintió, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, sólo pudiendo escapar de aquella vergüenza tras sus párpados. - Pídemelo bien. - Su pareja negó con la cabeza, sólo emitiendo un gemido y moviendo su cadera contra la mano quieta, a lo que Komaeda la apartó por completo. - Sé un buen chico, dime que quieres. Usa tus palabras. - Movió un poco sus dedos por el arco que la hinchada erección marcaba en el aire y permitió escapar una risita al verlo tensarse en necesidad de más.  
  
La vergüenza lo estaba matando y Komaeda parecía no tener piedad con él. Subió ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirlo, rendido a que si quería más, tendría que hablar. - T-tócame… - Pidió con un hilo de voz ahogado entre sus manos.  
  
\- Creí que ya no querías terminar más… ¿Tienes uno más para mi? ¿Me vas a regalar uno más? Dime que me vas a dar~ - Komaeda comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, usando su pulgar para presionar un poco contra el frenillo bajo el glande tirando hacia atrás la piel tensa, rozando la piel suave y rosada de la punta con su índice.  
  
\- Por favor… hazme terminar… te lo daré… ahh… por favor… - La desesperación ya cerraba su garganta haciéndole difícil modular claramente. Aún con sus manos cubriendo su rostro las movió para aferrarse al borde del colchón por sobre su cabeza, cubriéndose ahora con solo uno de sus antebrazos. Su pecho se alzó un poco con aquel movimiento atrayendo la mirada de su esposo. - Mueve la mano… te daré mi nmm… mi orgasmo… -  
  
\- Leche. Dilo, dime que me daras tu leche. - Agregó a la petición con sus ojos fijos en los pectorales que se le ofrecían delante suyo, pero conteniéndose por el bien de mantener la atención de Hinata en la tarea que le pedía.  
  
Un gimoteo escapó entre sus gemidos, un último intento de empatía de su pareja ante la situación que lo ponía, pero sin piedad de su parte terminó por gimotear sus palabras al borde del llanto por la vergüenza. - T-te daré mi leche… ¡Ah… aah! - Ni bien había terminado la última palabra la recompensa venía.  
  
La mano se deslizó rápidamente por lo largo de su miembro y con cada movimiento su cuerpo encontraba placentero alivio. Ni siquiera duró demasiado, abrumado por la sensación su cuerpo el orgasmo le alcanzó como una oleada de cansancio placentero. Ni siquiera había sido fuerte pero la tensión que se liberó de sus músculos y el calor que explotó en su vientre se extendió por todo su cuerpo como ningún otro orgasmo que hubiese sentido antes.  
  
El corto chorro apenas había llegado a manchar la mano del peliblanco que, masajeando desde la base hasta el glande, le ayudó a derramar hasta la última gota. Sin embargo no lo soltó, si no que su mano continuó moviéndose.  
  
\- ¡Ya acabe! ¡Ya acabe! ¡Nagito! ¡Ya está! - Su cuerpo tembló por la sobre estimulación, como pequeños alfileres rozando sobre la carne tierna y sensible. Sus músculos se tensaron dolorosamente después de haberse relajado por tan corto periodo de tiempo, alzando su cabeza para mirar con pánico la sonrisa atrevida de su pareja.  
  
\- No es suficiente. Sólo uno más… aún estás duro y mira lo sensible que estás. Tus pezones están erectos también. - El tono juguetón no cuadraba con la desesperación que el castaño estaba mostrando en ese momento. Y para escalar más la situación sus labios bajaron para probar su punto, apretando entre estos el duro nódulo de carne que arrancó lo último de la cordura de la mente de Hinata.  
  
Intentó rogar para que se detuviese pero de su boca solo salió un hilo de incoherencias gemidas entre jadeos por tomar algo de aire. La impotencia de controlar su propio cuerpo le desesperaba pero a la vez el placer intrusivo le dejaba confundido en si aquello era realmente malo o si realmente quería que se detuviese.  
  
De cualquier manera Komaeda no se estaba deteniendo, su mano tomaba velocidad en un ritmo marcado mientras su lengua seguía dando cortos golpecitos a su pezón contra sus dientes. No tenía opción más que quedarse tenso, sujeto con ambas manos del borde del colchón sobre su cabeza y con sus piernas temblando hasta que el espasmo de placer le hizo doblar sus rodillas y soltar un gemido casi como un grito. Ni siquiera había eyaculado, ya sin nada más que ofrecer más que su cuerpo perlado por el sudor y su respiración agitada.  
  
Finalmente fue soltado y su cuerpo cayó rendido intentando recuperar el aliento.  
  
Komaeda se apartó un poco, sonriendo y tan complacido como él, admirando cada detalle que se le ofrecía, el área enrojecida por las atenciones dadas con su boca, las líneas elongadas y relajadas que sus músculos ahora formaban sobre la piel húmeda, su cabello desordenado y, claro, las manchas blancas de placer que contrastaban con la piel bronceada del otro.  
  
Tomó los pañuelos para limpiar sus manos primero y después el vientre del castaño, sin poder borrar su sonrisa, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto del papel suave. - Te amo, Hajime… más que a cualquier cosa en esta vida. Eres perfecto en cada aspecto. - Al terminar de limpiar descartó los pañuelos a un lado de la cama, acostándose al lado de su marido.  
  
No tuvo respuesta, pero continuó a la vez que se apegaba a su espalda. - Realmente te amo, no tienes idea lo perfecto que eres para mi. - Le susurró contra su cuello dejando un beso allí antes de ocultar su rostro en la espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura y terminando de apegar su cuerpo, incluso la erección que aún había dentro de sus pantalones.  
  
Hinata se acurrucó contra él como respuesta, aún sin tener la energía de hablar o de moverse más.  
  
\- En la noche miraremos la presentación de regreso y trabajaremos juntos para solucionarlo… - Komaeda buscó la mano ajena con la suya y acarició el anular donde el anillo de bodas abrazaba su dedo. - Estoy de tu lado… lamento haberte hecho la mañana complicada. -  
  
Con movimientos lentos el castaño le tomó la mano y la llevó a sus labios, dejando un beso sobre la alianza - No hay nadie más con quien quiera estar, Nagito… pero ahora realmente estoy muy cansado… - Su voz se fue apagando hasta que la respiración regular y el aflojar de su mano fue indicios que había caído dormido.  
  
Komaeda sonrió conteniendo su emoción, apretando su rostro entre los omóplatos de su pareja, aún con el pensamiento fresco de lo que acababa de ocurrir y el recuerdo que había quedado en su celular y rogaba que Hinata olvidase al despertar.


End file.
